Time is running
by Sakurache
Summary: 38-Tout se complique pour les Winchester. Annabella les a trahi. Mais ils pourraient bien mettre la main sur le moyen de tuer Dick Roman. Crowley et Balthazar en aides de camps, les Winchester vont-ils parvenir à éviter la guerre tout en sauvant le monde?


**Time is running…**

Crowley et Balthazar venaient finalement de résumer la situation aux frères Winchester. Ça n'avait pas été sans peine, l'un et l'autre avaient parlé à tour de rôle, Crowley insistait sur la responsabilité de Balthazar et l'ange n'arrêtait pas de ramener Castiel sur le tapis face au démon. Dean avait beaucoup de mal à digérer tout ça. Non seulement sa femme était portée disparue, probablement avec ce taré de thérapeute, mais Castiel était à moitié de retour et ne bougerait même pas le petit doigt pour eux. Tout ça était dur à encaisser mais il aurait bien le temps de voir ça plus tard. Pour l'heure il fallait se concentrer sur Amy. Et cette pierre.

- Est-ce que tu as interrogé le prophète ? demanda Sam à Balthazar. Si il a eu le temps de lire la pierre, ça pourrait nous être utile…

- Jacob et moi lui avons parlé mais il n'en a pas vraiment fait la lecture. Juste le début ce qui nous a amené à penser que c'était la solution contre les Léviathans mais on a pas le détail de la recette…

- Donc on est obligé de retrouver cette pierre, affirma Dean.

- Hum hum.

- Je ne veux pas que les anges soient sur ce coup-là, ajouta l'aîné des Winchester.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Balthazar.

- Sauf toi bien sûr. Mais Jacob et les siens…J'aime pas leur façon de fonctionner. Et puis tu as raison, si on trouve Amy, je suis sûr qu'on trouve cette pierre et les anges risqueraient vraiment d'aggraver les choses…

- Ok, et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Une fausse piste. Et on va se venger un peu au passage…

Dean fixa alors Crowley qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis un certain temps. Le démon s'en aperçut et affronta Dean du regard. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'y lisait pas de la colère ou du mépris. Il avait même un léger sourire sur le visage. Le roi des Enfers n'avait pas besoin de lire dans l'esprit du chasseur pour comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Tu peux la trouver ?

- Ça devrait pas être trop difficile. Je vous re-contacte quand c'est fait.

Crowley disparut et Dean était plutôt satisfait de son idée. Mais Sam et Balthazar ne partageaient pas son enthousiasme, tout simplement parce qu'ils ne comprenaient rien.

- Hey ! Attends, je peux savoir ce que c'est ton plan au juste ?

- T'inquiète pas Sammy, tout va bien se passer. Nous, on doit se concentrer sur Amy…Faut la retrouver.

Les pneus d'une voiture crissèrent alors sur les graviers devant la maison. Dean s'approcha de la fenêtre du salon et eut juste le temps de voir leur visiteur claquait la porte de la voiture avant de se précipiter sur le perron.

- Tu devrais aller ouvrir Sam…

Sam échangea un regard surpris avec Balthazar avant de s'approcher de la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit juste à temps pour laisser entrer Stacey. La médium était vraisemblablement bouleversée.

- Sam…Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû voir tout ça venir…

Le cadet des Winchester la regarda d'abord sans rien dire. Elle avait pleuré, c'était certain. Elle avait les yeux rouges et encore quelques traces de larmes. Il ne comprit pas toute de suite où elle voulait en venir : parlait-elle de Wakefield, de Castiel ou bien de la disparition d'Amy ? Mais en fait, c'était peut-être de tout ou d'un seul, l'important n'était pas là. Sam se pencha et prit la petite Stacey dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Stacey…On t'a un peu traité comme une employée, comme une machine mais on sait bien que c'est pas le cas…C'est moi qui suis désolé…

Sam lâcha bientôt son étreinte pendant que Stacey reprenait lentement le dessus. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

- Bon, si ça vous dérange pas, on pourrait retrouver ma femme maintenant ? rétorqua Dean.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Amy était assise sur le sol de cette maudit cage. En tailleur, elle avait croisé ses mains et posa sa tête dessus. Don Wakefield qui faisait les cent pas dans sa propre cage n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle réfléchissait ou si elle s'avouait finalement vaincue. De ce qu'il avait compris, la dénommée Annabella était une proche d'Amy et sa trahison devait être difficile à avaler. Néanmoins, le thérapeute avait des préoccupations bien plus égoïstes. Pourquoi était-il là et qu'est-ce que Dick Roman voulait bien faire de lui ? Pourquoi avait-il précisé que lui aussi devait réfléchir ? Réfléchir à quoi au juste ? Don ne voyait pas très bien où le Léviathan voulait en venir. Soudain, il arrêta ses pas en constatant qu'Amy s'était finalement levée.

- Tu en as mis du temps à revenir !

Don regarda autour de lui mais la jeune femme semblait parler dans le vide. Il s'approcha des barreaux de sa cage et demanda, intrigué :

- A qui est-ce que vous parlez ?

- La ferme Don.

Le thérapeute ne s'offusqua pas et obéit, se contentant d'observer. Amy se tourna de nouveau vers Bobby qui venait de ré-apparaître devant elle après plusieurs heures d'absence.

- Tu avais dit que ça prendrait deux minutes…

- Désolé mais je suis pas Super Fantôme, je ne maîtrise pas encore totalement…tout ça.

- Ça va Bobby, alors ?

- J'ai pas pu aller très loin…Je crois que je suis…attaché à un objet. Dont tu dois être la détentrice vraisemblablement.

- Un objet ? Quel genre ?

- J'en sais rien, un truc qui m'appartenait et que vous avez gardé…

- Il y a bien ta vieille flasque, répondit Amy après avoir réfléchi, mais c'est Dean qui…Non, attends.

La jeune femme plongea les mains dans les poches de son blouson et en ressortit la flasque.

- C'est toi qui l'a mise là ?

- Je te jure que non…Peu importe, tu as essayé de sortir d'ici ? questionna Bobby.

- D'après toi ? Cette cage a été magiquement bloqué, je parie qu'Annabella n'est pas innocente à ça…

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle nous ait trahi.

- Moi non plus…J'ai peur pour Sara. Il faut avertir les autres…Mais les communications semblent être également bloquées.

- Même avec Crowley ?

- Tu es aussi au courant ?

- Je vous suis depuis un petit moment, répondit Bobby avec un léger sourire.

- Hum…Oui même avec Crowley. On dirait que Dick a pensé à tout cette fois…

- Ouais…Et lui, pourquoi il le garde ? demanda Bobby en se tournant vers Wakefield.

- Très bonne question, répondit la super ange en faisant de même.

Don Wakefield, qui n'avait pas perdu une seule des paroles et gestes d'Amy, s'éloigna des barreaux alors que la jeune femme s'avançait vers lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire, un peu forcé, puis demanda aussi poliment qu'elle le pouvait :

- Dîtes-moi Don…Pourquoi est-ce que Dick vous a capturé vous aussi ? Et pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas simplement tué depuis ?

- Je…Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Don mal à l'aise devant la soudaine gentillesse excessive de la super ange.

- Faîtes un effort…

- Je vous jure que je n'en sais rien ! répéta le thérapeute en haussant la voix.

- Peut-être que vous n'en êtes pas conscient mais vous avez quelque chose que Dick veut, sinon vous nous auriez déjà quitté…

- Je…Je ne suis pas sûr…J'ai pas mal de tour dans ma poche, finit-il par dire avec un léger sourire de suffisance.

Amy et Bobby échangèrent un regard avant que la super ange ne s'intéresse de nouveau à Don. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

- Pour nous faire sortir peut-être ?

Wakefield regarda autour de lui, visiblement hésitant. Amy poursuivit néanmoins.

- Ecoutez Don…Je sais que ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je ne vous en veux même pas pour notre petit tour au pays des rêves…Mais si vous me faîtes sortir d'ici, je vous protégerai.

- Me protéger ?

- De Dick, des anges…De mon mari.

Le thérapeute frissonna. Sa résistance était en train de céder.

- Réfléchissez bien Don. Dick Roman et les Léviathans, je peux comprendre qu'ils vous effraient. Mais je crois que vous ne m'avez jamais vu à l'œuvre…

Amy ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un regard que ne put soutenir très longtemps Wakefield. Il soupira.

- D'accord…

- Parfait ! Votre cage ne doit pas être aussi bien protéger que la mienne. Pourquoi se sentirait-il menacer par vous ? Ne le prenez pas mal. Bref, vous sortez de la vôtre et vous me faîtes sortir à mon tour. Tout va bien se passer.

Wakefield acquiesça et s'écarta pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait tenter pour les sortir de là.

- Bien joué Amy…dit Bobby.

- J'en ai maté des plus coriaces…Dis-moi Bobby, tu peux aller jusqu'où ?

- Je sais pas trop…Pourquoi ?

- Il nous faut cette pierre. Peut-être qu'elle est encore dans le coin. Cherche-la.

Dick Roman entra dans son nouveau bureau à Sucrocorp, une firme de sucre additif qui allait mettre du beurre dans ses affaires. Autrement dit, il perfectionnait son garde-manger. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas sa priorité. Se débarrasser définitivement des super anges devenait urgent. Ils étaient bien trop proches d'arriver à le détruire et à du même coup à anéantir tout son travail. Bon, c'était les anges qui lui avait piqué cette pierre en premier lieu mais ils n'auraient jamais pu si les super anges n'avaient pas mis leur grain de sel dans son business. Il s'assit en soupirant mais il n'eut pas de répit. Annabella apparut de nouveau devant lui.

- Oui ?

- La pierre ?

- Elle est ici…désigna Dick d'un mouvement de tête.

Annabella s'approcha d'un meuble sur lequel reposait une vitrine en verre. La porte n'était pas verrouillée et la super ange prit la pierre sans difficulté avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil de plus près.

- J'ai du mal à vous comprendre Annabella…

- Ça tombe bien, vous n'avez pas à le faire Monsieur Roman, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton sans appel. Je ne peux pas la lire.

- Excusez-moi ?

- La parole de Dieu. Je vais devoir récupérer le prophète.

- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

- Personne à part Amy ne connaît ma véritable implication dans tout ceci. Il n'y aura pas de problème. Je vous le ramène au plus vite.

- Bien. J'ai pour ma part une autre affaire à régler.

Annabella hocha la tête sans vraiment comprendre, remit la pierre dans la vitrine puis disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes caractéristique. Dick se leva, ferma la vitrine à clé puis prit plusieurs accessoires dans un autre meuble. Il les installa sur son bureau et en quelques gestes bien précis, il convoqua le démon qui l'intéressait. Crowley apparut devant le bureau, salua Dick et observa la clé de Salomon au-dessus de sa tête.

- Joli…

- Mr Crowley. J'ai besoin de vous parler. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Le démon obéit. Il était fortement surpris d'avoir été convoqué par Dick mais il ne montra rien. Le Léviathan avait interrompu la recherche que Dean lui avait demandé de faire mais ce qu'il allait pouvoir apprendre ici si il se débrouillait bien serait beaucoup plus intéressant de son point de vue.

- Dick…Je ne m'attendais pas à être convoqué dans le bureau du grand maître.

- Vous et moi nous n'avons pas commencé du bon pied je crois…affirma Dick en tendant un verre de Bourbon au maître des Enfers.

- Et vous le remarquez maintenant parce que…, dit Crowley en prenant le verre.

- Je suis dans une situation délicate, vous le savez sûrement. J'ai beaucoup de travail pour rendre les humains…plus acceptables mais j'ai toujours ces épines dans le pied…

- Les super anges.

- Précisément, dit Dick en s'asseyant de nouveau derrière son bureau.

- Et soudain vous vous rendez compte que je pourrais vous être utile, c'est intéressant.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je pense, rétorqua le Léviathan. Mais je conçois l'utilité que vous avez pour Amy Winchester et dans ce sens, je vous propose un marché.

- J'écoute.

- Vous vous écartez de mon chemin et vous et votre espèce pourraient rester en vie. Nous vous laisserons un endroit pour traiter vos affaires, et des humains à disposition. Que pensez-vous du Canada ?

- Captivant. Y'a-t-il autre chose ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- J'aurais une condition pour ma part…

- Je vous écoute, sourit Dick.

- Je veux Amy.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Je l'emmène avec moi, vous ne la tuerez pas. Et je vous promets qu'elle ne vous causera plus de problèmes, risqua Crowley.

- Vous vous rendez compte que cette proposition n'est absolument pas raisonnable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Disons que je conçois qu'elle soit saugrenue…, répondit le démon en souriant. Il n'était pas sûr que Dick retenait Amy, jusqu'à ce moment précis.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…Et si je refuse ?

- Alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire…répondit Crowley en commençant à se lever.

- Je pourrais vous tuer, rétorqua le Léviathan.

- Allez-y, dit le démon en ouvrant les bras. Vous ne feriez qu'enrager Amy un peu plus…

- Amy n'est plus un danger pour moi maintenant…

- Pour le moment. Vous avez sans doute entendu parler de ce qu'elle peut faire aux Léviathans ? Je suis persuadée que quand elle parviendra à se libérer, elle vous fera payer cher ma mort…

- Je doute qu'elle puisse sortir de sitôt, j'y ai veillé mais soit. J'accepte votre condition. Amy vous sera rendu, dès que vous aurez pris vos nouveaux quartiers au Canada. Evidemment, vous comprenez que vous ne devez pas avertir les Winchester de notre accord…

- Vous voulez rire ? J'ai assez risqué ma peau pour ces deux singes…

- Parfait ! Mais je ne signe pas par un baiser…

Le démon se contenta de sourire. Il avait obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait. Et un baiser d'un Léviathan n'était pas spécifiquement sur sa liste.

- Je suis désolée les gars, je ne vois vraiment rien…

Stacey était assise sur le canapé du salon de la maison Singer. Elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux après avoir à plusieurs reprises essayer d'avoir une vision d'Amy. En vain. Sam et Dean, les bras croisés, se trouvaient debout en face d'elle.

- Je suis désolée…

- Essaye encore !

- Dean !

- Quoi ? Elle est notre dernière chance ! Je veux dire, on a essayé tous les sorts de localisation qu'on connaît, on a interrogé les super anges, les anges, personne ne peut la localiser…

- C'est pas une machine Dean, les visions ne viennent pas sur commande !

- Je m'en fous…

- Dean !

- C'est Amy merde ! Je suis sûr que c'est Dick qui l'a et cette fois, il ne la laissera pas s'échapper !

Stacey baissa les yeux, consciente de l'enjeu. Elle ne voulait pas que les frères se disputent pour elle mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle espérait surtout que Crowley comprendrait qu'elle avait fait de son mieux et qu'il ne l'a…Elle ne put mettre de mot sur sa pensée. Elle préférait l'écarter même.

- ça tu l'as dit !

- Crowley ?

La médium se leva brusquement pendant que les frères se tournaient vers lui.

- Tu as fait vite, dit Dean.

- Désolé, j'ai été interrompu Dean. Dick a voulu me voir.

- Pour ? demanda Sam.

- Me proposer un marché tiens. Il veut que je m'écarte.

- Et alors ?

- Pour qui vous me prenez ? Je lui ai dit que j'acceptais pour qu'il me fiche la paix mais si c'était vrai je ne serais pas là…

- Ok, alors pourquoi t'es là au lieu de chercher Meg ?

- Meg ? s'étonna Sam en se tournant vers son frère.

- Deux minutes cow-boy, ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ce que j'ai appris sur Amy ?

- T'as intérêt de te dépêcher de cracher le morceau Crowley ou sinon…rétorqua Dean en s'avançant dangereusement vers le démon.

- Ou sinon quoi blanc-bec…répondit-il en s'approchant lui aussi.

La tension dans la pièce était palpable et Stacey ne le supporta pas plus longtemps.

- ça suffit vous deux ! On dirait de chiffonniers ! On parle d'Amy là, vous l'aimez autant l'un que l'autre alors vous feriez mieux de vous serrer les coudes pour l'aider au lieu de vous prendre le chou !

Tous se tournèrent, surpris, vers la médium. Stacey elle-même était surprise par sa propre réaction. D'abord parce qu'elle affectionnait vraisemblablement plus Amy que ce qu'elle croyait. Et ensuite parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais entendu parler comme ça. Surtout à Crowley. Elle réalisa finalement ce qu'elle venait de faire et posa sa main sur sa bouche.

- Je suis désolée…lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Ne t'excuse pas Stacey. Tu m'as impressionné, dit Crowley. Et tu as raison. Dean, je suis désolé. Voilà ce que je sais. Dick a pris ses quartiers à Sucrocorp. Il n'aurait pas changé de bureau sans raison valable. Je pense qu'il doit retenir Amy pas très loin. Et oui, c'est sûr que c'est lui. De plus, l'endroit doit être sécurisé à outrance. Dick semble convaincu qu'Amy ne pourra pas s'en sortir.

- On va avoir besoin d'aide dans ce cas, affirma Sam.

- Je peux convoquer quelques…

- Non pas de démons ! rétorqua Dean.

Crowley lui jeta un regard froid.

- Ce que je veux dire, reprit le chasseur plus calmement. C'est que les Léviathans sont plus forts que vous, désolé ! Il nous faut les supers anges et Balthazar voire…

- Castiel ? N'y pense même pas Dean, il est hors service !

- Peut-être qu'on a pas besoin de lui pour sauver Amy…

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute Dean, reprit Sam. Les super anges, nous, Crowley, ça doit être suffisant surtout que Wakefield est sûrement avec elle…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il n'est pas avec les Léviathans ?

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, pour une fois…ajouta Crowley.

- Il n'est pas si diabolique que vous le croyez…dit Sam.

- Admettons. Tu veux laisser Balthazar en dehors du coup ? questionna Dean.

- Il pourrait reprendre la recherche de Meg à la place de Crowley, même si je vois toujours pas bien le rapport…

- Je te raconterais. Crowley, tu peux joindre les super anges ?

- Oui, je crois. Je veillerai à ce que les anges ne sachent rien…

- Parfait, alors au travail les gars.

Crowley sortit pour tenter de communiquer avec les super anges et Dean descendit à la cave réunir ce dont ils auraient besoin. Sam s'approcha alors de Stacey qui était toujours retournée par l'audace qu'elle avait eu. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- De rien…

Il allait rejoindre Dean quand son téléphone sonna.

- Allo ! … Birkhoff ?

L'avantage d'être un fantôme c'était que Bobby Singer n'avait plus à se soucier des caméras de surveillance, des gardes ni même des portes. Il entra aussi facilement à Sucrocorp que s'il s'était agi de sa propre maison. Bobby avait bien fait le tour de la grange abandonnée où se trouvait Amy mais dès qu'il était sorti et qu'il avait vu les bureaux de Sucrocorp à juste quelques mètres, il savait que la pierre se trouverait là. Et Dick accessoirement. L'ancien chasseur déambulait à présent dans les couloirs à la recherche du bureau du grand chef. C'est alors qu'il vit Susan, sorte d'assistante de Dick, qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. A n'en pas douter, la Léviathan allait le voir. Bobby se colla donc aux pas de cette Susan et en peu de temps, il franchissait les murs du nouveau bureau de Dick Roman. Roman était là, tranquillement installé à son bureau mais Bobby se précipita d'abord sur la vitrine en verre qui se trouvait en face de l'entrée. Un rapide coup d'œil lui confirma que la pierre était bien là. Amy lui avait demandé de la trouver mais si il pouvait la lui ramener, elle serait encore plus satisfaite. Il essaya d'ouvrir la vitrine mais sa main passait systématiquement à travers.

- Fais chier !

- Susan ? entendit-il alors dire Dick alors qu'elle allait sortir.

- Monsieur ?

- Veiller à ce que notre cher prophète soit bien installé. Je lui amène la pierre dans quelques minutes.

- Bien sûr Monsieur, répondit Susan en sortant cette fois.

Le prophète ? Si il ne pouvait pas ramener la pierre, au moins Bobby ramènerait une information utile. Il allait sortir à son tour, suivre Susan pour trouver ce prophète, quand une bouffée de rage l'envahit soudainement. Il se tourna vers Dick. En le voyant comme ça, il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à sa vengeance. Mais il n'était pas encore assez fort pour le frapper directement. Il se contenta de faire exploser les miroirs et la plupart des vitres et fenêtres de la pièce sous le regard surpris du chef des Léviathans. Le chasseur se reprit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il finit par s'enfuir pour retrouver le prophète.

Balthazar avançait à pas maîtrisés dans le Paradis qu'avait choisi Jacob comme quartier général. Le Paradis d'un sénateur américain, assez semblable à celui qu'avait choisi Raphaël quelques temps auparavant. Il le trouva enfin, dans une grande pièce, autour d'une table accompagné d'une garnison. Balthazar s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et se racla la gorge.

- Excusez-moi…

- Balthazar ? C'est vraiment pas le moment…

- J'ai du nouveau pour toi, concernant la Parole de Dieu.

Jacob releva finalement la tête. Il fixa l'ange un moment, essayant de savoir si il était vraiment sérieux ou non. La réponse dût être positive car il congédia la garnison, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est notre amie Meg qui l'a…

- Impossible, les Léviathans…

- Ne l'ont pas encore mais je suis persuadée que Meg veut l'offrir à Dick sur un plateau pour retrouver ses faveurs.

- Comment s'y serait-elle pris pour pénétrer le Paradis ? questionna Jacob en croisant les bras.

- Comment s'y seraient pris les Léviathans ? En utilisant un ange bien sûr…

- J'ai confiance en tous mes anges.

- Vraiment ? Alors comment expliques-tu ça ?

- Un super ange ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'un d'entre eux se rebellerait, j'ai toujours Brooke en prison…

- A propos de ça, j'aurai besoin de la voir.

- Pas de problème.

- Mais peu importe, ange ou super ange. Un allié nous a trahi et a volé la pierre pour un démon…

- Et le prophète…

- Le prophète ?

- Il a disparu il y a peu. Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Je ne l'étais pas. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas que le même ange est récupéré le prophète pour qu'il lise la pierre à Meg.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu apportes ? Meg ?

- Absolument.

- Très bien. Où est-elle ?

- Je vais te donner l'adresse, tu dois partir immédiatement avec une garnison, ne laisse pas les anges s'en chargeaient tout seul.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

- Je ne travaille pas pour toi, tu as oublié ? Je suis au service d'Amy et si elle n'est pas disponible, c'est Dean et Sam qui prennent le relais…

- Hum je vois. Excuse-moi, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit. Mais je te remercie pour l'information. Pourquoi les super anges ne s'en chargent-ils pas eux-même ?

- Ils préfèrent se concentrer à récupérer leur leader.

- C'est compréhensible. Je dirais à Julien qu'il te laisse libre accès à la prison pour Brooke.

- Merci.

- Oh autre chose Balthazar.

- Oui ?

Balthazar croyait s'en être bien sorti mais Jacob lui mit soudain le doute. Il ne fallait rien lâcher, pas maintenant.

- Tu as vu Nate récemment ?

- Nate ? s'étonna l'ange. Non pas depuis un certain temps…

- Moi non plus. Notre traître ?

Balthazar ne répondit pas. Jacob lui adressa un regard qui en disait long avant de disparaître laissant Balthazar à ses propres réflexions. Nate, le bras droit d'Amy, pouvait-il être dans le coup ? C'était incroyable et pourtant…

- Bon alors, une idée Wakefield ?

Amy commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de cette cage. Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de confier sa liberté et sa survie à Don Wakefield. De plus, Bobby n'était toujours pas de retour et elle commençait à s'en inquiéter. Elle n'avait pas été soulagé longtemps de savoir Bobby toujours présent. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui arrivait aux esprits qui restaient sur terre, il finissait par devenir…Amy ne pourrait pas se résoudre à voir Bobby comme ça. Il méritait tellement mieux…Soudain, un clic la fit sortir de ses pensées. La super ange se tourna vers la cage de Don et vit le sorcier en sortir sans plus de difficulté.

- Don, vous êtes génial ! sourit-elle. Faîtes-moi sortir maintenant.

Wakefield s'approcha de la cage d'Amy mais il hésitait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me botter le cul dès que je vous aurais libérer ?

- Nom de d….Vous êtes sérieux ? J'aurai pu vous tuer après notre thérapie, j'aurai pu vous retrouver facilement et laisser mon mari vous faire la peau mais vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait. Et je ne ferais rien si vous me libérez. En revanche, si vous me laissez pourrir dans cette cage à la merci des Léviathans, je peux vous jurer que vous n'aurez pas une autre chance…

Wakefield hocha la tête mais il réfléchissait toujours. Avait-il vraiment besoin d'Amy pour s'en sortir ? Et puis il prit sa décision. Il trouva une barre de fer fine pour en faire un crocher et déverrouilla la cage d'Amy. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait toujours pas sortir à cause du champs de protection magique qui l'entourait.

- Reculez, ordonna le sorcier.

Amy obéit et recula jusqu'au fond de la cage. Wakefield s'écarta légèrement à son tour et leva la main vers la cage en fermant les yeux. Il se concentrait tellement que les veines de son front ressortaient. Amy sentit alors progressivement le champs de magie devenir de plus en plus fort mais aussi de plus en plus visible. Don commençait à saigner du nez mais il ne s'arrêta pas, plissant de plus en plus les yeux. Soudain, le champs magique explosa, propulsant Amy et le sorcier à terre. La super ange se releva la première et se précipita sur lui.

- Wakefield ! Don, vous m'entendez ?

Elle le secoua légèrement et le sorcier finit par se relever difficilement. A cet instant précis, la porte de la grange s'ouvrit et Amy se remit instantanément sur ses pieds, prête au combat. Mais il n'y en aurait pas. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se précipita sur les nouveaux arrivants. Dean lâcha sa machette pour prendre sa femme qui se précipitait dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa rapidement puis stoppa l'étreinte. Elle sourit à Sam et à Crowley qui l'accompagnaient.

- Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

- D'abord, Crowley a été convoqué par Dick et il a appris deux trois choses…commença Dean.

- Et Birkhoff a téléphoné, ajouta Sam. Il t'a vu sur une des vidéos de surveillance extérieures de Sucrocorp et à repérer la grange…

- Vous êtes géniaux. Et faudra que je pense à remercier Birkhoff…

- T'avais l'air de plutôt bien t'en sortir, affirma finalement Crowley.

Amy se tourna vers Wakefield qui s'approchait d'un pas hésitant.

- C'est grâce à lui…Il m'a sorti de ma cage et croyez-moi, il en a bavé…

Dean ne répondit rien mais il était vraisemblablement en train de revoir son jugement sur le sorcier. Même si l'envie irrésistible de le frapper était toujours bien présente.

- Attendez une minute, ajouta Amy. Je dois vous prévenir…C'est Annabella qui nous a doublé.

- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent en chœur les frères Winchester.

- Annabella ? répéta Crowley. J'aurai juré que c'était une sainte…

- Pas si sainte que ça apparemment, c'est elle qui a volé la pierre…la…Parole de Dieu.

- Oui on est au courant pour ça.

- Et le prophète, ajouta Bobby en apparaissant à coté d'Amy.

La jeune femme sursauta et se tourna vers lui, sous les regards d'incompréhension du reste de la bande.

- Quoi ? Et où t'étais passé ?

- Peu importe ! Annabella a récupéré le prophète pour qu'il puisse lire la pierre à Dick.

- Tu sais où ils sont ?

- Oui.

- Bon dieu Amy, à qui tu parles ? s'énerva Dean.

Amy hésita. Mais elle ne fut pas celle qui prit la décision. Visiblement, Bobby avait gagné en force et il apparut aux yeux de tous.

- Salut les garçons…

- J'y crois pas…murmura Crowley.

- Que…Depuis combien de temps tu es au courant ? s'écria Dean.

- C'est pas le moment Dean ! On réglera ça plus tard, il faut qu'on récupère cette pierre et le prophète qui va avec avant que Dick…Vous êtes venus seuls ?

- Non, y'a plusieurs super anges qui montent la garde dehors…

- Bon. Ils vont vous ramener, ainsi que Don. –Elle se tourna vers Wakefield- Merci pour tout Doc. Les super anges vous emmèneront où vous voulait et personne ne sera jamais au courant. A la moindre difficulté, contactez-moi.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Don en la remerciant d'un signe de tête.

- Attends, on vient de te retrouver et tu veux qu'on se casse ? s'étonna Sam.

- J'en ai pour deux minutes ! Bobby, Crowley et moi, on va récupérer la pierre et le prophète.

- On peut vous aider…

- Vous n'avez pas de pouvoir ! Et on est pas prêt à affronter Dick. C'est une frappe chirurgicale qu'il nous faut. On entre, on sort, fin de l'histoire. Cette fois, y'aura pas de problème, je vous le promets. Je…Je le sens.

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard.

- Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix…

- Exact, sourit Amy.

Sam la prit dans ses bras.

- Fais attention.

- Bien sûr.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bobby puis sortit retrouvé les super anges avec Don Wakefield. Dean s'approcha à son tour de la jeune femme et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- T'es vraiment tarée, j'espère que tu le sais…

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis Dean l'embrassa, ramassa sa machette et sortit avant de changer d'avis. Amy soupira et se tourna vers le fantôme et le démon.

- Drôle d'équipe pas vrai ? Allez, allons-y.

Dean faisait les cent pas dans le salon depuis que les super anges les avaient ramené, lui et Sam à la maison Singer à peine 10 minutes auparavant. Mais déjà l'aîné des Winchester était anxieux. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter mais en même temps, Amy était tellement têtue qu'elle lui aurait joué un tour pour qu'il la laisse faire si il avait montré ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de résistance. Sam s'était écroulé dans le canapé et Stacey revint de la cuisine avec des bières ouvertes. Elle posa celle pour Dean sur le bureau de Bobby, donna la sienne à Sam et s'assit près du cadet des Winchester en buvant une gorgée de sa propre bière. Le silence était assourdissant. Stacey n'avait rien su de ce qui s'était passé mais elle sentait bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, sans doute en rapport avec le chasseur décédé. Car la médium était au courant depuis un certain temps mais elle avait préféré garder l'information pour elle, les Winchester étant déjà assez perturbé et devant se concentrer sur les Léviathans. Dean et Sam avaient des tonnes de pensées et de questions qui tournaient dans leur tête sans jamais les formuler à voix haute. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que quand Amy serait de retour, elle allait avoir à leur donner une sacré explication. Tout ça devenait vraiment fou. Et Annabella ? Comment en était-elle venu à les trahir ? Et Sara ? La leader des super anges n'en savait peut-être pas beaucoup plus mais une discussion s'imposait irrémédiablement. Cinq minutes plus tard, Crowley, Amy et un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, asiatique, apparaissaient dans le salon. Bobby n'était pas visible, aussi les garçons ne savaient pas si il était là ou pas mais peu importait pour le moment. Amy se tourna vers le prophète qui tenait fermement la pierre contre lui.

- ça va aller Kevin ?

- Oui. J'ai…J'ai confiance en vous et si vous lui faîtes confiance, c'est suffisant pour moi.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, Crowley va t'emmener dans ma chambre à l'étage, tu y seras tranquille pour traduire la Parole…Ensuite, on s'occupera de te ramener chez toi et de te protéger.

- Merci…

Amy leva alors les yeux vers Crowley, désigna l'étage supérieur du regard et ils restèrent à se fixer quelques secondes comme si ils communiquaient mentalement. Dean grogna puis Crowley emmena le dénommé Kevin à l'étage comme convenu. La super ange soupira et se tourna finalement vers les Winchester et Stacey. Elle sourit à la médium et s'approcha du bureau de Bobby, s'assit et prit la bière, initialement pour Dean. Elle en but une longue gorgée en fermant les yeux.

- Allez, envoyez les questions, je suis prête…

- Depuis quand tu sais que Bobby est toujours là ?

- Je l'ai vu quand nous étions au pays des rêves. J'ai compris qu'il était toujours là mais qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir. Il n'était pas assez fort pour se montrer et je devais apprendre à le sentir pour le voir moi. C'est ce que j'ai fait quand j'étais coincée dans cette cage, et voilà.

- Mais…On a brûlé son corps ! rétorqua Sam.

- Il est attaché à sa vieille flasque, celle-là même que tu tenais tant à garder Dean…

- C'est toi qui l'a ? Je croyais l'avoir perdu…

- Je l'avais dans ma poche. Mais là, je l'ai mise dans l'Impala avant de rentrer.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour pas qu'il puisse entendre ce qu'on disait tiens ! La sécurité avait été renforcé à Sucrocorp quand on a été chercher Kevin, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'un esprit avait fait explosé les vitres du bureau de Dick peu de temps avant…

- Qu'est-ce que…

- C'est dans ce bureau que Dick gardait la pierre quand j'ai envoyé Bobby la repérer. Et Dick était présent dans la pièce quand ça s'est produit.

- Attends, t'es en train de dire que Bobby se transforme en esprit vengeur ? s'écria Sam. C'est de Bobby dont on parle !

- Peu importe et tu le sais Sam…On sait comment ça se finit…rétorqua Dean.

- C'est exactement ce que je pense, affirma Amy.

- Alors quoi ? On brûle la flasque ? Comme ça ? On tue Bobby une deuxième fois ?

Amy baissa les yeux puis but une autre longue gorgée de bière. Dean croisa les bras, restant silencieux lui-aussi.

- Hors de question !

- Sam…

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Et puis on a plus urgent à voir pour le moment.

- C'est vrai, concéda Amy. Annabella est quelqu'un de puissant, si elle est du coté de Dick maintenant, c'est encore plus dangereux.- Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la bière puis se leva finalement vers la cuisine – J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort…

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à propos de Sara ? demanda Dean du salon.

- Je vais aller la récupérer évidemment…répondit-elle en se servant un whisky. Je peux pas prendre le risque de la laisser au Sanctuaire pour le moment même si selon Annabella elle ne risque rien…Je pense la confier de nouveau à Amelia et mettre des super anges pour la garder le temps qu'on règle toute cette affaire.

- C'est plutôt une bonne idée…avoua Sam.

- On pourrait peut-être voir avec Castiel, non ? tenta Stacey pour prendre part à la conversation.

Amy revint sur ses pas avec son verre. Elle avait cru mal entendre. Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard puis l'aîné des Winchester ferma les yeux en soupirant. Stacey se mordit la lèvre, prenant conscience de la bourde qu'elle venait de faire.

- Castiel ? J'ai dû mal entendre…

- Il est réveillé Amy, expliqua Sam.

- Quoi ?

- Crowley est le seul à l'avoir vu, Lili est toujours avec lui. Mais il…il n'est plus…

- Allez, crache le morceau Sam !

- Il est brisé Amy ! Il ne veut plus se battre, il n'est plus lui-même…Plus le Cass qu'on a connu. Plus aucun des Cass qu'on a connu.

- Sara avait dit qu'il reviendrait…soupira Amy en buvant son whisky d'une traite.

Le silence reprit le dessus dans la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Amy, consciente des enjeux, se reprit.

- Peu importe. Je vais au Paradis, Balthazar doit y être et je récupère Sara.

- Tu y vas seule ? demanda Sam.

La question brûlait les lèvres de Dean mais elle passait mieux venant de Sam.

- Je ne risque rien au Paradis, Annabella ne tentera rien directement. Elle ne veut certainement pas que les anges soient au courant de son implication mais ça va vite se savoir, croyez –moi. Les super anges sont déjà au courant et je compte bien avertir Jacob et Balthazar.

- Tu sais où est Amelia ? questionna Dean.

- J'ai pris les devants y'a quelques temps et je l'ai retrouvé…J'ai le temps. Surveiller un peu Crowley, qu'il ne traumatise pas ce pauvre prophète.

- Compte sur nous.

Amy soupira et disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes.

La super ange ne voulait pas directement apparaître au Sanctuaire, au cas où Annabella serait encore dans les parages, aussi apparut-elle dans le Paradis préféré de Castiel. Elle était sûre que si Balthazar était là, il l'aurait déjà senti et il viendrait à sa rencontre. La nuit était tombée sur terre mais ici, il faisait toujours jour et un soleil radieux. Amy en profita quelques instants avant de sentir une présence à coté d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, vit Balthazar et sourit. L'ange eut alors un geste qu'il n'avait jamais eu : il l'a pris dans ses bras. La jeune femme en fut surprise mais prolongea l'étreinte un instant.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Balthazar…

L'ange la lâcha finalement et n'ajouta rien, gêné. Et puis il redevint le Balthazar qu'elle connaissait.

- Amy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Jacob est parti sur la trace de Meg, comme le voulais Dean…

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Il faut que je sorte Sara du Sanctuaire…

- Sara ? Mais pourquoi tu veux…

- Ecoute-moi attentivement, ça va te faire un choc mais…C'est Annabella qui a volé la pierre, mis Jacob K.O. et capturé le prophète…

- J'arrive pas à le croire…

- Crois-le et vite, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

- Attends une minute, reprit Balthazar en lui attrapant doucement le bras. Et Nate ?

- Nate ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir là-dedans ?

- Amy…Nate a disparu.

- Comment ça « disparu » ?

- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

- Je l'ai fait partir en mission…Il devait retrouver Amelia pour moi. Il m'a donné l'info et je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait prendre un peu de repos mais il m'a dit qu'il voulait…Oh mon dieu !

- Quoi ? Qu'il voulait quoi ?

- Il m'a demandé l'autorisation d'aller voir Sara !

Amy se précipita sur une porte cachée derrière un buisson du Paradis où ils étaient, suivi de Balthazar. Il n'était pas si facile d'accéder au Sanctuaire mais l'ange et la super ange avaient l'autorisation. Heureusement pour eux, Jacob était le gérant du Sanctuaire depuis qu'il avait pris le pouvoir au Paradis, Annabella ne pouvait donc rien contre leur autorisation. Amy traça un symbole invisible du doigt sur la porte puis l'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent directement dans le Sanctuaire qui une fois de plus avait les traits de la maison d'enfance d'Amy et des Winchester. La super ange regarda autour d'elle et commença à appeler.

- Sara ! Sara !

Pas de réponse.

- On se sépare, ordonna-t-elle en se tournant vers Balthazar.

L'ange monta à l'étage, laissant Amy s'occupait du rez-de-chaussée. Vraisemblablement, Annabella n'était plus ici depuis plusieurs jours. Les bougies qu'elle entretenait avaient fini de se consumer depuis un certain temps. Et toute trace de vie avait presque disparu. Elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour Sara. Elle continua de visiter toutes les pièces en appelant sa fille de temps en temps. Arrivée finalement dans la cuisine, elle commençait à désespérer quand elle entendit une petite voix lui répondre.

- Maman ?

Elle se retourna juste au moment où Sara sortit du placard situé sous l'évier. Amy se précipita et prit sa fille dans les bras.

- Oh chérie ! J'ai eu tellement peur !

- Ça va Maman.

- Depuis quand t'es caché là ?

- Deux jours je crois…J'avais peur de sortir. Si j'avais essayé de venir te voir ou de t'appeler, elle aurait su où je me cachais…

- Tout va bien chérie, on va s'occuper d'Annabella, crois-moi. En attendant tu vas aller retrouver Amelia et Claire, d'accord ?

- Oui d'accord.

Amy garda la petite dans ses bras et revint près de l'escalier dans le vestibule.

- Balthazar ! C'est bon je l'ai trouvé. Balthazar ?

Sans réponse, la super ange décida de le rejoindre. Elle monta fébrilement l'escalier et le découvrit à l'entrée d'une des chambres. Il ne bougeait pas et semblait tendu.

- Balthazar ?

Amy s'avança encore, anxieuse. Quand elle arriva enfin sur le seuil de la chambre, elle comprit le désarroi qui habitait l'ange. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur les yeux de Sara immédiatement.

- Ne regarde pas ma puce !

Le corps de Nate gisait au pied du lit. Il avait vraisemblablement été tué par une lame d'archange. Ce n'était pas nécessaire pour tuer un super ange mais cela avait contribué à la mise en scène puisque apparemment, quand les super anges mourraient ainsi, la trace de leurs ailes noires apparaissaient sur le sol comme pour les anges. Amy colla Sara dans les bras de Balthazar.

- Descends avec la petite s'il te plaît…Laisse-moi une minute.

- Bien sûr Amy…murmura Balthazar.

Sara déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère avant qu'elle ne descende avec l'ange. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été en contact avec Balthazar mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, Sara sentait ses choses là. Et bien qu'elle avait obéi à sa mère quand elle disait qu'Annabella était digne de confiance, la petite avait toujours été réticente au fond. Quoi qu'il en soit, Amy avait besoin d'une minute seule pour faire son deuil. Elle s'approcha du corps de Nate et s'agenouilla à ses cotés. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui ferma les siens.

- Je suis tellement désolée Nathanael. Toi et moi on a connu des hauts et des bas mais tu étais quelqu'un de bien, un bras droit loyal. Tu m'as appris à être un bon super ange, à me dépasser. Je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante et crois-moi, Annabella va payer pour ce qu'elle t'a fait.

La super ange se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se redresser et de se diriger vers la porte. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Nate puis sortit enfin de la chambre, plus résignée que jamais.

- Crois-moi, ils vont payer…

Dean s'était étrangement endormi sur le canapé. Sam qui avait installé son ordinateur sur le bureau de Bobby se demandait bien comment il pouvait dormir dans un moment pareil. L'instant était critique. D'une minute à l'autre, ils allaient avoir la recette pour tuer Dick. Amy devait avoir un lien avec ça puisque tout le monde n'avait cessé de répéter qu'elle était la clé de tout. Mais cette information était partie d'Annabella en premier lieu, peut-être que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sam essayait de pirater les caméras de surveillance de Sucrocorp pour être prêt le moment venu où il irait anéantir le chef des Léviathans, en espérant que ça suffirait. Stacey entra alors dans le salon. Elle jeta un œil à Dean en souriant puis s'installa sur une chaise en face de Sam.

- Je me demande comment il fait pour dormir…Moi je ne peux pas fermer l'œil, et ça ne me concerne même pas directement !

- Ça te concerne un peu…Si on échoue…

- Ne parle pas de ça Sam, tu vas nous porter la poisse.

Sam ne renchérit pas et se contenta de sourire. Stacey lui rendit son sourire et regarda par la fenêtre, soudain pensive.

- Tu crois que Sara va bien ?

- J'en suis sûr…La petite a vu bien pire en plus. Ce qui m'attriste c'est qu'elle va encore devoir vivre loin de sa mère…

- Avec ses pouvoirs de super ange, elle ira la voir quand elle voudra.

- Sans doute…

- Ecoute Sam…commença la médium, hésitante. Je suis désolée d'avoir vendu la mèche par rapport à Cass…Ce n'était pas mes affaires et ce n'était pas à moi de lui apprendre…

- C'est vrai, répondit Sam, attendri, mais il fallait bien qu'elle soit au courant un moment ou un autre, et plus tôt c'était le mieux…J'avais peur qu'elle ne parvienne pas à rester concentrer mais vraisemblablement je me suis trompé. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

- Ouaw…C'est la première fois que je t'entends ces mots sortirent de ta bouche, affirma Amy enfin de retour.

- Et en plus je le pense, c'est pas merveilleux ça ? rétorqua Sam en se levant.

Amy s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

- Merci Sam, murmura-t-elle devant les yeux d'une Stacey attendrie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Dean que la voix de sa femme avait réveillé.

- Amy est rentrée Dean…

- Comment va Sara ? questionna-t-il en se redressant sur le canapé.

- Elle va bien. Amelia et Claire étaient plus que ravies de son retour. J'ai mis Brooke et Tanya en planque pour les surveiller.

- Brooke ? s'étonna Sam.

- Balthazar lui a parlé. Elle regrette vraiment et je suis sûre qu'elle a changé de point de vue. C'est sa seconde chance, la dernière et elle le sait. Hum…Sinon j'ai une autre nouvelle. Une mauvaise nouvelle.

- On t'écoute, affirma Dean en se levant, soudainement inquiet.

- Nate est mort…Annabella l'a tué.

- Alors elle tue maintenant, merveilleuse personne cette femme…affirma Crowley en entrant dans la pièce.

Amy se retourna sur lui et hocha légèrement la tête, toujours sous le choc de la mort de Nate.

- Je suis désolé pour ton bras droit, ajouta le démon.

- Merci Crowley. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de le pleurer. C'est fait ?

- Oui, répondit Crowley en tendant une feuille de papier à la super ange. Kevin est resté à se reposer dans ta chambre.

- Parfait…

Amy prit la feuille et les frères Winchester s'approchèrent pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Stacey s'écarta et alla finalement s'asseoir sur le canapé sous l'œil interrogateur de Crowley. La médium semblait encore embarrassée par sa réaction face à la dispute entre le roi des Enfers et Dean, ce qui l'amusait en fait.

- Tu as lu ça ? interrogea finalement Amy en relevant la tête vers le démon.

- Bien sûr.

- Alors tu sais qu'il nous faut…

- Mon sang ? Evidemment. Il vous faut également un os d'une personne vertueuse, le sang d'un ange déchu, qui sera pas trop dur à trouver, et le sang d'une nouvelle espèce. Plus précisément de la créature la plus puissante de cette nouvelle espèce.

- Moi, résuma Amy. Mon sang.

- En tuant Dick, on anéantit le reste des Léviathans alors ? s'interrogea Sam.

- Vraisemblablement.

- Alors c'est tout ? ça a pas l'air si compliqué…remarqua Dean.

- Le plus compliqué sera d'approcher Dick d'assez près, dit Amy. Bon soyons efficace et réglons cette affaire, j'en ai vraiment ras le bol de toute cette histoire et je veux pouvoir botter le cul d'Annabella.

- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Crowley. On a assez patienté, on a les infos nécessaires maintenant.

- Je vais rappeler Balthazar, lui faire chercher un os de vertueux. Le plus épineux va être de récupérer le sang de Castiel…

- Je ne veux pas être un problème, retentit la voix de l'ange près du bureau de Bobby.

Amy ferma les yeux en soupirant.

- J'en ai vraiment assez que tout le monde prenne cette maison pour un hall de gare…

- Amy ! grogna Crowley. Je peux te parler une minute ?

Le démon prit Amy par le bras et l'entraîna dans la cuisine, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes pendant que les retrouvailles entre Dean, Sam et Castiel étaient plutôt tendues.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Crowley ? s'énerva Amy.

- Calme-toi ! Tu es une vraie boule de nerf depuis ton retour de Sucrocorp et je peux comprendre mais tu dois prendre soin de Cass.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai pas besoin d'un boulet…

- Tu as besoin de son sang pour commencer et qui c'est si on n'aura pas besoin de lui pour autre chose ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même apparemment, il refuse de se battre !

- Il pourra sûrement nous être utile d'une autre manière…Penses-y.

Amy prit une profonde inspiration et jeta un œil à Castiel. Il n'était plus le même ça c'était sûr. Il tentait de faire des blagues et racontait des choses sans queue ni tête ou complètement inutiles à Sam et Dean qui étaient un peu sous le choc. Amy grogna finalement.

- Je déteste quand tu as raison…

Crowley sourit et tous les deux repartirent dans le salon. Castiel venait de donner à Dean un flacon de son sang.

- J'aimerai rester un peu ici…affirma-t-il.

Les frères se tournèrent vers Amy qui haussa les épaules.

- Il fait ce qu'il veut…

- Je vais vous préparer des sandwichs ! ajouta l'ange en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Lili choisit ce moment pour apparaître à son tour, essoufflée.

- Je suis désolée Amy, j'ai pas pu le retenir…

- Tout va bien Lili, tu as fait du bon travail. J'aimerai que tu fasses une dernière chose pour moi. Va voir Balthazar et demande lui de me trouver au plus vite un os d'une personne vertueuse. Je t'en prie, ne pose pas de question.

La super ange hocha la tête et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- Bon et maintenant ? Je veux dire, on va débarquer comme ça à Sucrocorp ? questionna Dean.

- On va repérer les lieux…affirma Sam en s'installant de nouveau devant son ordinateur. J'étais justement en train d'essayer de pirater les caméras de surveillance mais elles sont mieux protégées que celles que j'ai pu piraté dans le passé…

- Tu permets ? demanda Amy en s'approchant. J'ai appris quelques petits trucs à la Division…

Pendant que les Winchester s'occupaient des caméras, Crowley s'approcha de Stacey.

- Stacey…Pourrais-je te parler en privé ?

- Heu…Oui monsieur.

Stacey se leva et Crowley l'entraîna dehors sous le regard inquiet et curieux de Sam.

- Monsieur, si c'est à propos de ce que j'ai dit, je…

- Si tu t'excuses encore une fois Stacey, je vais vraiment m'énerver.

La médium se tut aussitôt. Crowley mit ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir et fit quelques pas sous le ciel étoilé.

- Tu ne m'es plus vraiment d'utilité Stacey…

- Monsieur ?

- Tes visions se font plus espacées, tu ressembles de plus en plus à une médium des plus basiques…Tu n'es même plus vraiment utile aux Winchester même si Sam a l'air de t'apprécier…

- J'ai du mal à vous suivre…

- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi Stacey.

- Oh non, je vous en prie Monsieur ! s'écria la jeune femme en prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'il voulait dire. Je…Je peux encore vous être utile, je vous le promets ! Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas tomber…Je…

- Tu ?

- Je veux vivre !

- C'est justement ce que j'avais en tête, affirma le démon en se tournant vers elle. Il sourit et claqua des doigts devant une Stacey en larmes. Tu es libre, Stacey. Tu peux faire de ta vie ce que tu veux, tu l'as mérité.

- Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire, répondit la jeune femme, sous le choc. Pour…Pourquoi ?

- On dirait que finalement, Amy détint sur moi, répondit-il dans un sourire.

- Merci, répondit seulement Stacey.

Crowley hocha simplement la tête et rentra à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant la médium reprendre ses esprits. Un immense sourire se colla sur son visage et elle sauta sur place pendant trente secondes. Elle s'approcha de l'Impala et se regarda dans la vitre, histoire d'effacer les traces de pleurs de son visage avant de rentrer. Mais elle sentit soudain un souffle froid l'envahir. Stacey ne savait que trop ce que cela signifiait. Elle fit lentement demi-tour et se mit à courir mais ce fut trop tard. Bobby venait de prendre possession de la pauvre Stacey.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Amy s'était allongé dans son lit mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Sur le dos, elle se contentait d'observer le plafond pendant que son esprit vagabondait. Visiblement, Dean n'arrivait pas à dormir non plus. Il se tourna et observa sa femme un instant avant de briser le silence.

- Tes cogitations m'empêchent de dormir…

- Désolée.

- Allez, parle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Dean…soupira la jeune femme. Demain, on va attaquer le grand méchant loup et j'espère qu'Annabella sera là mais évidemment, je m'inquiète. Et puis Stacey qui décide soudainement de partir voir sa mère…Sans oublier le fait que Cass ne veut pas nous aider…

- On se débrouillera sans lui…

- Et comment tu comptes découvrir le vrai faux Dick Roman ? Tu as vu les caméras de surveillance, il a dû gardé un morceau du vrai Roman pour faire ça…On est même pas sûr que tout ça fonctionne.

- Ecoute, Balthazar ramène l'os demain. On a le sang de Cass et de Crowley, le tien sera pas un problème. On a sauvé la vie du prophète qui est tranquillement installé dans la chambre d'amis en attendant qu'on le ramène chez lui. Demain, on tue Dick Roman et si on peut on s'occupe d'Annabella. Demain, tout sera réglé. Et on pourra recommencer à vivre…

- Tu peux être plus précis ? demanda Amy en se tournant finalement vers lui.

- Essayer d'avoir un fils, par exemple, sourit Dean.

- T'es sérieux ? Un enfant avec un super ange, ça t'intéresse ?

- Au plus haut point.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors. L'excitation et l'appréhension pour le lendemain se mêlaient. Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir d'aller plus loin. Amy sentit la présence de quelqu'un de bien connu dans la chambre. Elle se redressa et alluma la lumière.

- Castiel ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle bizarrement plus conciliante qu'il y avait quelques heures.

- Je…Je vais vous aider, dans la mesure du possible. Mais je ne veux pas me battre.

- On ne te le demandera pas. Merci Cass.

Les Winchester attendaient dans l'Impala, observant les bâtiments de Sucrocorp. Personne ne parlait, tous étaient concentrés. Rien n'allait être facile et il ne fallait pas se louper. Amy voulait mettre un terme à tout ça aujourd'hui. Sam observait les lieux avec ses jumelles.

- Bon, se mit à résumer Amy pour se rassurer. Crowley et les démons font diversion devant pendant que Castiel et moi on vous fait rentrer. On cherche le vrai, faux, Dick et on lui plante l'arme que tu as Dean.

- Et si on trouve Annabella ? questionna Sam.

- Annabella ?

- Ne t'en mêle pas Cass. Si on la trouve, c'est moi que ça regarde. Annabella, c'est personnel, encore plus que Dick pour moi.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard mais ne répondirent rien. Sam reposa les yeux dans ses jumelles et se redressa soudain sur son siège.

- J'y crois pas…Stacey ?

Sam ouvrit la porte de l'Impala.

- Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Elle va se faire tuer !

Sam sortit en courant et s'approcha aussi discrètement que possible. Il finit par attraper Stacey entre ses bras par derrière mais la jeune femme se débattit avec bien plus de force que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Stacey projeta Sam à terre mais ce dernier se redressa aussitôt. Il se précipita sur la médium mais celle-ci lui asséna un bon coup de poing et l'attrapa par la gorge. Elle souleva Sam du sol et commença à serrer, de plus en plus fort. Dans un moment d'illumination, le cadet des Winchester comprit à qui il avait affaire.

- Bobby…Non…Bobby…

Sam devenait de plus en plus rouge et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Bobby, à l'annonce de son nom, prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il lâcha Sam et s'évapora en laissant Stacey retombait sur le sol, essoufflée. Sam l'a pris dans ses bras et se précipita vers l'Impala en essayant de ne pas se faire voir. Il installa la médium dans la voiture puis invita Dean et Amy à parler, en privé. Ils sortirent et s'écartèrent de Sucrocorp, se cachant derrière la grange qui avait servi de prison à Amy et Wakefield.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Amy.

- C'était Bobby. Il a pris possession du corps de Stacey. Je pense qu'il avait en tête de se venger. Je crois…Je crois que vous aviez raison.

- Sam…Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais j'aurai pas la force de voir mourir Bobby une deuxième fois…

- Tu pourras le voir au Paradis chérie, rétorqua Dean. Je crois qu'on ne va pas avoir le choix…

- Faîtes-le, ordonna Bobby en apparaissant près d'eux. J'aurai dû partir quand j'en ai eu l'occasion…Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre.

- Bobby…commença Amy, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ça va aller ma belle, on se reverra là-haut.

Dean alla chercher la flasque dans la boîte à gant de l'Impala et la posa sur le sol.

- Vas-y Amy…Quand tu es prête.

Amy observa Bobby encore un moment, les larmes coulant le long ses joues. Et puis à un moment, elle ferma les yeux et fit sortir des flammes de sa main vers la flasque. Celle-ci s'enflamma magiquement et se consuma, laissant ainsi partir Bobby Singer.

- Je suis tellement fatiguée…

- Je sais chérie, je sais. Allons-y, finissons-en.

Dean, Castiel, Amy et Sam apparurent dans un couloir de Sucrocorp. Dick Roman savait vraisemblablement que les Winchester arrivaient, spécialement depuis la fuite d'Amy et le vol du prophète et de la pierre. Bref, il n'y avait que peu de gardes mais un tas de Dick Roman. Les gardes avaient d'ailleurs été attiré à l'extérieur par la diversion démoniaque. La petite bande décida de se séparer pour plus d'efficacité. Sam partit avec Amy qui pourrait toujours retenir Dick en attendant que Dean les rejoigne avec l'arme. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, Dean était convaincu que ça serait lui qui trouverait Dick, surtout qu'il avait Cass. L'aîné des Winchester et l'ange s'arrêtèrent près d'une salle de conférence où un Dick lisait des papiers quelconques. Castiel y jeta un coup d'œil puis secoua la tête. Dean et lui repartirent donc à la chasse. Au détour d'un couloir, deux Dick discutaient. Dean retint l'ange et attendit, attentif.

- Où est-il ?

- Au laboratoire du sous-sol, il veut tester le…

Dean n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus et le chasseur passa à l'action. Il coupa en quelques minutes à peine les deux têtes des Léviathans et les envoya valser de coups de pieds à l'autre bout de couloir. Castiel l'observa faire puis posa sa main sur son épaule avant de le téléporter au sous-sol. Ils n'eurent pas de mal à trouver le laboratoire et par chance, Dick n'était accompagné que d'un scientifique. En peu de temps, Dean avait éliminé le scientifique pour se concentrer sur Roman. Ce dernier se retourna et sourit en voyant le comité d'accueil.

- Castiel ! Content de te revoir.

Dean sortit de son blouson l'os de la nonne que Balthazar lui avait ramené, recouvert des trois sangs.

- Ouaw ! Assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle ? 20/20 les gars !

- Tu es persuadé que ça ne marchera pas hein ? Tu crois avoir trouver un moyen de contrecarrer une arme de Dieu ? Mais crois-moi tu vas le sentir passer !

- Dean ! Es-tu au moins sûr que je suis moi ?

- Non. Mais lui si.

Dean n'attendit pas plus longtemps, le chasseur ne voulait pas qu'il l'entourloupe en bavassant. Aussi enfonça-t-il l'os dans la poitrine de Dick et recula de quelques pas. Le Léviathan regarda l'arme en souriant et était en train de la sortir quand Castiel, déplacé dans son dos, enfonça la vraie arme dans le cou de Dick. Celui-ci grogna et un champs magique l'entoura, gonflant de plus en plus fort. Sam et Amy entrèrent à ce moment-là et s'arrêtèrent devant cette étrange scène. Puis le champs explosa et du sang de Léviathan fut projeté dans toute la pièce. Sam se pencha sur Amy pour la protéger mais quand il se redressa, son cœur eut un raté tout comme celui d'Amy. Elle s'avança de quelques pas, la bouche grande ouverte, dans une pièce vide.

- Nom de dieu…

- Ça c'est de l'efficacité ! affirma Crowley en apparaissant dans la pièce à son tour.

- Merde, où sont-ils ? Où sont Castiel et Dean ? s'énerva Sam.

- Les armes de Dieu sont toujours puissantes. Il devrait mettre un mot de précaution sur la boîte.

- Arrête de plaisanter Crowley, si tu sais où ils sont, dit-le nous ! supplia Amy.

- D'après toi, soupira le démon. Dick a été renvoyé chez lui et les a embarqué avec lui…

- Le Purgatoire ? T'es en train nous dire qu'ils sont au Purgatoire ? s'exclama Sam.

- Ecoute Sam, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Dick est mort. Sans grand maître les Léviathans ne sont que des monstres. Difficile à abattre d'accord mais les super anges sont là pour ça…Vous avez sauvé le monde !

- Mon mari et le père de ma fille sont au Purgatoire et tu le prends comme un succès ? s'énerva Amy.

- Je suis désolé Amy, vraiment. Mais tu dois agir en super ange et éliminer les Léviathans restants. Quand tu seras prête, tu sais où me trouver.

Crowley disparut, laissant les Winchester qui restaient sous le choc dans ce laboratoire vide et maculé du sang de Dick Roman.

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Sam était installé au bureau de Bobby, de vieux bouquins devant lui. Depuis plusieurs jours, il n'en avait pas beaucoup bougé. Il tentait désespérément de réunir d'autres infos sur le Purgatoire que celles qu'ils avaient déjà. Mais tout seul, les recherches étaient longues. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur Amy qui n'avait été que peu présente. Elle avait d'abord été voir Sara pour lui expliquer que ces deux Papas avaient disparu, ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Et puis elle avait dû s'occuper des super anges. Ils avaient éliminé la plupart des Léviathans présents à Sucrocorp ce jour-là mais il en restait encore dans le monde entier. Amy s'était aussi trouvé un nouveau bras droit : Michael avait eu une promotion. Et puis elle avait dû trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper du Sanctuaire maintenant qu'Annabella avait été officiellement banni par Jacob. Kassandra avait accepté le poste. Elle avait confié son fils à son frère. Amy avait pensé que ça aurait été dur pour elle mais elle fut honorée du poste. Sara avait ainsi pu retourner chez elle. Annabella restait toujours introuvable et bien que la leader des super anges n'était pas très bavarde en ce moment, Sam la soupçonnait de la chercher nuit et jour. Elle et lui n'avaient pas eu de vraies conversations depuis la disparition de Dean et de Castiel et Sam pensait que ça avait assez duré. Amy passa justement la porte d'entrée à ce moment-là.

- Amy ! Tu peux venir une minute ?

- J'ai pas le temps Sam…

- Juste une minute.

La super ange approcha en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Oh non Sam ! dit-elle en se détournant.

Sam se leva aussitôt et rattrapa Amy. Il se plaça devant elle pour lui éviter de sortir.

- Tu vas pas pouvoir éviter le sujet à l'infini !

- Ben je peux toujours essayer…

- Amy bordel on doit sortir Dean et Cass de là !

- Et comment, hein ? s'énerva Amy. T'as vu le mal de chien qu'il a fallu à Cass pour ouvrir le Purgatoire la première fois ! Comment tu peux croire qu'on va réussir à les sortir de là ? Tu comptes faire un pacte peut-être ?

- Crowley peut peut-être…

- Tu es buté Sam ! Je ne veux pas en parler, point final !

Sam la laissa finalement passer sans répondre tout de suite. Elle allait atteindre la porte d'entrée quand le cadet des Winchester lâcha sa bombe.

- Et apparemment tu ne veux pas non plus les sauver !

- Va te faire foutre Sam ! Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil ? s'enragea Amy en se retournant encore une fois, des larmes de rage coulant le long de ses joues. Je me suis saignée pour vous ! Depuis des années, je fais tout pour vous et à cause de vous je suis devenue ce monstre, mi-humain, mi-ange, qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait la plupart du temps mais qui devait tout garder pour elle pour pas vous faire flipper ! J'ai enterré beaucoup de gens cette année, certains plus que d'autres et là j'ai vraiment besoin d'une pause ! Je me sens impuissante, et tu l'es aussi alors…Va te faire foutre !

Après ce dernier juron, elle disparut dans son éternel bruissement d'ailes. Sam soupira. Cette conversation n'avait vraiment pas eu l'effet escompté.

Amy fit résonnée ses talons sur le sol froid de l'éternelle file d'attente qu'était devenu l'enfer depuis que Crowley en avait pris la gouvernance. La super ange avança d'un pas assez soutenu. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise d'être là et n'osait pas regarder les gens qui faisaient la queue de peur d'apercevoir des visages connus, des proches ou des gens qu'elle avait expulsé ici. Elle prit le premier couloir à sa droite et avança jusqu'à une porte en bois. Elle n'était jamais venue mais il avait eu raison, elle savait où le trouver. Amy ne frappa même pas, elle se sentit presque chez elle soudainement et entra. La pièce était impressionnante, décorée avec goût. Crowley, derrière son bureau, releva la tête mais il ne semblait pas surpris de la voir. Il s'assit plus profondément dans son siège en souriant.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin te montrer…

- Bonjour Crowley.

- Quoi de neuf Amy ?

- Est-ce que tu sais où est Annabella ?

- Je suis navré mais non. En revanche, si ça peut te consoler, Jacob m'a gracieusement offert Meg sur un plateau quand il s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas elle qui avait la pierre.

- Hum…Voilà qui est très généreux de sa part, affirma Amy en se laissant choir sur la chaise en face du bureau du roi des Enfers.

- Il a récupéré la pierre de toute façon alors, elle ne lui était pas d'une grande utilité.

- Oui et Kevin est en sécurité chez lui, protégé par les anges. Enfin, si ils sont encore capable de protéger qui que ce soit…

- Oh tu es cruelle là.

- Tu penses ?

- Non, sourit Crowley.

- Crowley…reprit Amy, hésitante. J'ai appris ce que tu avais fait pour Stacey.

- Oh ce n'est rien…

- Non ce n'est pas rien ! C'est…

- Amy, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas parler de mes élans de générosité.

- Très bien…Dans ce cas, je ne veux pas parler non plus.

- Je vois.

Crowley savait pertinemment quel sujet elle ne voulait pas aborder, aussi n'en rajouta-t-il pas.

- Où est Stacey ?

- Partie en vacances ! Elle est partie faire le tour des Etats-Unis mais elle a promis de revenir…

- Elle a un faible pour Sam je crois.

- Hum.

Apparemment, il ne fallait pas non plus parler de Sam, Crowley le nota dans un coin de sa tête. Et puis il décida de mettre franchement les pieds dans le plat.

- Amy, j'adore discuter avec toi, tu le sais mais franchement…Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

- J'ai besoin de me défouler. Je veux faire cramer le plus de ses saloperies qui ont gâché ma vie et je veux les regarder se débattre comme les vers qu'ils sont, répondit la jeune femme en serrant les dents et avec une rage que Crowley n'avait jamais ressenti chez elle. Et tu viens avec moi, ajouta-t-elle finalement en souriant.

Crowley sourit à son tour et après un instant de silence qu'il passa à observer la super ange, il répondit :

- D'accord chérie, allons-y.

THE END


End file.
